Dark Side of the Moon
by Andromada-Morningstar
Summary: A what-if cannon story. Crowley answered a summons for a deal on Halloween of 2005, what he found would change not only his life but everyone he came in contact with. Which included two unsuspecting brothers, the first demon, some dicks with wings, and Lucifer himself. Rated for later chapters and language
1. Let's Make a Deal

**Dark Side of the Moon**

**Let's Make a Deal**

*I do not own Supernatural*

Silence filled the air, not even the bellowing winds seemed to make a sound across the erie dirt cross roads. The full moon glowed eerily over head, basking the deserted area in its rich light. For any creature, this was not the wisest of places to be, for today was All Hollows Eve, or as it was known centuries ago **_Samhain_**. With that knowledge the full moon could seem even more daunting, for tonight was a night of rituals, and most importantly a night to remember those who have passed. A young women sat in the middle of the cross roads, her eyes glowing slightly in the dull light of the moon and shining with the knowledge of times long passed. Knowledge, that in all truth, had lead her to the cross roads that very night. She appeared young, no older then twenty-three, dressed in a simple shirt with a black jacket clinging to her form. Her jeans, ripped and frayed as if sent through a shredder, barley holding together at the seams and slight red stains painting the dark blue fabric. Her auburn hair was haphazardly thrown into a pony tail, her pale fingers gripping tightly onto a single red rose. In her other hand a black velvet box was clutched. She stared transfixed by the tiny box, only placing it in her lap to reach that hand forward to dredge up some dirt from the cross roads. She ran her thumb through the dirt, as if considering her next move carefully. Placing the velvet box into her jacket pocket she stood up, dirt still clutched tightly in her hand. Pricking her finger on the thorn of the rose, she moved it over her other hand, opening it to allow a few drops of blood to fall into the dirt. Humans recently, had forgotten that there were other ways to summon demons to make a contract. Clutching her hand once more, fully mixing her blood with the dirt of the cross roads, before opening it, facing toward the north and blowing it out of her hand. The dirt took on a red color before vanishing on the autumn winds completely.

"Now this is interesting."

She didn't react, still facing toward the north as if far from these damed cross roads life would make sense once more. The mix of British and Irish hit her ears though, and she found herself unwilling turning to face the man who now occupied the cross roads a few feet from herself.

"A simple observation for a simple being?" was her cool reply, her eyes watching the man's every move, judging and untrusting. His eyes narrowed flashing red as he took a few steps toward her, making the distance between them a mere two feet. She scrunched up her nose slightly, uncaring about his angered look.

"Simple? What does that make you then doll? Calling on this _simple_ being for assistance."

She let a smirk pull at her lips, unable to keep the sarcasm out of her voice, the days events finally catching up with her.

"Severely unequipped to bring someone back to life with out turning to necromancy."

The demon snorted, as if the idea of the women before him using such black magic amused him,

"As if a simple human were capable of such a feat." With that he flicked his hand, and before she could respond the velvet box was in the demons hand. Her eyes filled with fury and her fists curled, the one still clutching the rose dripping with her blood.

"Give it back _childe*_, before I kill you and find another to deal with." her voice was vicious, as if she was already flaying him with her words alone. The demon smirked, popping open the box. The moons rays caught on the diamond, shimmering slightly in the light.

"Marry me?" he mocked darkly at her, his eyes taking in her rage filled ones, enjoying how the hazel orbs shined with rage and pain. That joy was short lived as she vanished a moment latter and he was thrown back ten feet from where he stood, hand now bleeding and the black velvet box once more cradled, in now blood covered, fingers.

"I warned you, now tell me why should I bother dealing with you, and not summon say, the _Queen_." The man's eyes narrowed as he pushed himself off the ground.

"What can Lilith do for you? She is merely the overseer of the contracts, not the one who deals."

"What I have to offer I guarantee you she would take me up on."

"Oh and what could you offer the first demon?"

"My services."

There was silence, and the demon looked to his bleeding hand and then to the women clutching the small box.

"Any mere hunter could have done what you just did." his accent cracked slightly, as if he was trying to convince himself of what he was saying, and trying to formulate a plan where a nuke like the one standing in front of him wouldn't end up as one of Lucifer's foot men. She laughed, it was a cold and bitter sound;

"A mere hunter? I threw you a good few feet demon that shouldn't have been possible and we both know it." she almost purred in a patronizing voice.

"My name is Crowley, what is this deal you want to make?" he forced out in the most civil voice he could mange.

"Cassandra," she said in way of a response playing along with him for now, "and I want to bring back my lover from the dead. No one knows I survived the accident that killed him no more then four hours ago. No fools to come searching for my body or better yet me. I threw him out of the burning car myself hoping he would survive but….it was to late, the impact had killed him." Crowley frowned, pondering the ways he could turn this around to benefit himself,

"Your lover? What good could it do to bring him back? I could give you ten years together but in this day and age that is but a blink. That, and if he was meant to die, no matter what I do he will just die again." This was a lie and Crowley had a feeling she knew it, and if she didn't then he might have to reassess her value.

"What of a transfer of life forces?" Crowley stiffened, looking at her warily as if she had just suggested he swallow a flask of holy water.

"That is one of the trickiest and darkest bits of Necromancy doll, you assume I wouldn't completely mess it up." She gave a mocking smile, unable to keep the amusement out of her eyes.

"Pray tell Crowley, what would your response be if I knew exactly how to do that?" He snarled slightly at her as she laughed,

"I would tell you to do this whole damn thing on your own instead of trying to damn me with you."

Necromancy was tricky and both parities knew it, she wouldn't be standing in front of him now if she were capable of such a feat. Or perhaps she was, but wasn't willing to damn the love of her life to the chaotic magic.

"I can still leave Crowley, but tell me something first?" at his silence she continued on, "What is it you want to accomplish? Do you wish to take Lilith's place? Or to rule Hell?" She could see the ambition in his eyes, glowing almost as brightly as the moon that was hanging over head.

"If that is the case?"

"Then you scratch my back and I scratch yours. Help me Crowley fulfill my deepest desire and I will help you rise to the top." At that, Crowley made his choice, though he would play hard ball a bit longer.

"How would you want to go about bringing him back?" At this she sighed and tilted her head to the side, eyeing him carefully.

"Tell me Crowley, can you see my life force?" Crowley's eyes flashed red and she grinned as his jaw seemed to drop open a bit, before clicking shut once more.

"How old are you?" She gave an almost serene smile, seemingly lost in thought,

"A handful of years younger then yourself it it makes you feel any better." Crowley wanted to snap that, in no way, did that thought make him feel any better. It meant she had adapted to the ever changing human world. What her age meant was that she was _cunning_, and that was a dangerous thing.

"Tell me, are you aware of what the demons and angels are planning?" Crowley asked the question quietly, as if spoken to loudly he would draw the attention of his superiors. She gave him a dry look in response, though there was a flash of something unreadable in her eyes.

"Yes I am aware, people talk Crowley. Which is why my deal interests you so much. I could be your trump card in the pissing contest that is going to start any day now." Crowley shook his head, not at her statement, which was true but at the timeline of it.

"It started yesterday, us demons were actually told not to answer any calls for the next few days. The only reason I came was the way you summoned me doll, you got lucky." She frowned, seeming to loose herself in thought for a few moments.

"Look Crowley, do we have a deal or not? I don't have time to talk about the world going to hell." He seemed to eye her up before offering a hand to her,

"We have a deal, your lover will be resurrected and won't remember you unless he finds out for himself what happened or you tell him. Just be aware he will share your life span now, its unavoidable." Crowley hated that, because this puny human was about to get the life span of something unnatural. Hopefully the fool would be offed by hunters and he wouldn't have to deal with it. At that Crowley had a marvelous idea, and smirked slightly as the smaller hand was placed in his own. Immediately a gold glow began creeping up her arm. Cassandra watched it wearily and narrowed her eyes at certain designs. Crowley was shocked when he felt the contract weave around himself as well and met the eyes of the women in front of him. They were cold, but calculating and Crowley wished he could snap the contract at this very moment. He felt her enforcing her own will onto the deal, and he was powerless to stop her. What she was adding, not changing but adding, could only be called a fall back. What humans never realized was that if they had enough power the contract could be edited, never in their favor but to even the playing field. Here was a women, who not only used the old ways of summoning to call him, but also had the pure will to add to his contract. He would have to read over what she added later, but as the glow faded Crowley couldn't help but feel it wouldn't matter. The women in front of him had the intelligence and cunning to help him rise to the top, and now she was obligated to help him. Bringing back her lover was a small price to pay, and the same lover could always have an _accident _later on down the line.

"We have work to do," He said cooly, eyeing her critically, "Where is your lover now?"

She didn't answer right away but then her voice came out strong, filled with conviction,

"A morgue about thirty miles from here, in Windgap." Crowley nodded and grabbed her wrist, both vanishing in the night air. All that remained was the rose that had fallen to the ground, still stained in Cassandra's blood.

For a moment all was silent, before a black Impala blew through the cross roads, bound for Jericho California.

**AN**

Well damn, when I write I write. This story will go on no matter what for a few reasons. 1. I need stress relief with college, 2. I'm co-writing this with another person. This chapter is set only a few hours before the boys arrive in Cali, as they arrive at a reasonable hour. This whole conversation happens around midnight, so just at the turn of Halloween, which is the day the boys drive in Cali according to the Supernatural time line. (if any one would like to see it PM I'll shoot you the link) This story isn't self insertion and will actually follow cannon quite closely, changing things very slightly. Where there is Death, Death will remain. Different people may die, but someone has to die. This will play in a behind the scenes for the next few chapters and we will get glimpses of what happens due to this deal, as Crowley becomes more involved with the boys. Please let me know what you all think, as I always love reviews. Constructive criticism is not only welcomed but relished as I love to improve my form, but flames will be used to roast marshmallows with Lucifer.

-Andromada


	2. In Remembrance, a Mistake is Made

**Dark Side of the Moon**

**Chapter 2.1**

**In Remembrance, a Mistake is Made**

Written by Andromeda-Morningstar

co-written by Osiris

*We do not own Supernatural*

It had been a few years since Cassandra had signed her contract with Crowley, and those few years had taken its toll on the young women. Her, eyes which used to shine with life, had dulled and her hair seemed to loose its sheen. It was clear she was suffering, but not what was causing it. She sat at a bar in Massachusetts, as far from Crowley as she could get at the moment. In the span of three years she had begun to regret making the deal with the egoistic demon. She had lost more then she had bargained for, including her unborn child. Her eyes flashed with hate as she downed another shot of rum, not even registering as someone leaned against the bar a few feet from her. She hated Halloween now, her favorite holiday had been carved into a constant reminder of how she failed to save Vlad's life. A bitter smile carved onto her face as she picked up the next shot placed in front of her, downing it with a vengeance. It was funny, really it was, how the best intentions can damn a person. She hadn't known she was pregnant when she made the deal with Crowley, maybe if she had things would be different. Her heart would be in pieces but perhaps her child, their child, would be alive today. She laughed out loud, drawing a few looks from those around her as she downed another shot. It hurt to think of how Crowley had betrayed her to Lilith's forces, it hurt because she thought that at least they could get along for the time being. He always preached the importance of following any contract to the dot, and seemed to have his own pride regarding how he dealt with those who sold their souls. Similar to honor amongst thieves she thought weakly, but obviously she had been wrong. She still remembered his laughter as he threw her to Lilith's demons, left to fend for herself. She shut her eyes, trying desperately to block out the sound of her own screams. She had managed to kill them all after the fact, her power lashing out violently to protect her from further harm but the damage had been done. Her muddled brain barley registered the tap on her shoulder, her fogged eyes turning to look into deep brown orbs. She was frozen staring into them, unable to move, trying to connect how the man in front of her was even their.

"Vad?" there was pain in her voice, so much pain, but also hope. The man in front of her seemed to hessite before his appearance changed. She blinked a few times her eyes taking in honey brown orbs rather then the deep brown of her old lover.

"Sorry darling, not sure who that is. I think you've had a bit much to drink." The voice was joking, but there was a slight concern. She snorted, turning back to wave the bartender back over realizing she needed a lot more alcohol to make this day bearable.

"Go the hell away, can't you see I'm busy?" her voice was a bit slurred, but there was still malice in it. She blinked for a moment before turning on him with her eyes blazing, "Who the fuck are you?" she snarled out, anger rolling off her as she realized that the _creature_ in front of her had the nerve to try and wear her lovers face. The man stiffened slightly, realizing he had been caught. His eyes narrowed on the women in front of him, wondering if he over estimated just how drunk she was or if she really could see through his ticks in her haze.

"If I sit down and explain do you promise not to stab me?" He had seen her hand inching toward her boot, and had a feeling he may have crossed paths with a hunter. Then again…with a small hum he sat down reaching out a single one of his wings, brushing it up against her back. When she all but jumped of the stool he realized he might have actually run into someone quite amazing, for a human anyway.

"I'm Loki, and you are?" She gave him a disgruntled look at what she thought was him making a pass at her before responding,

"Cassie. Now tell me why you, a pagan god, thought it would be funny to take on my lovers vestige?" She kept her voice low, as she fixed him with a piercing look, abandoning her drink for the moment. Tilting his head slightly, Loki smirked,

"Because I thought I could get you in my bed that way." with that, Loki realized, she couldn't be human, if only because her next action hurt like hell. With a fast movement she had dumbed her drink on his head and landed a fist right in his stomach. He doubled over, clutching his stomach as she stormed past him and out the door of the bar. She almost ran into two other men but she pushed them out of her way, not caring at the dirty look that the shorter of the two directed at her. Her only thought was to get as far away from that stupid god as she could.

First demons now gods, couldn't she just be left alone? She trudged down the street, not paying anything much attention as she once again fell into her thoughts. Vlad, the mere thought of the man had her aching to go see him. She hadn't checked on him since he had first been revived, just to make sure Crowley hadn't fucked her over. She wondered what he thought, after all there were pictures of them together. Pictures, a few videos, their families would also remember her. Just not…just not him, and hopefully he never would. He would never forgive her for giving her life to save his, or he would but he would never let her out of his sight again. She gave a small smile, realizing she was standing at the door to her hotel room. Unlocking the door with shaky fingers, she walked inside. It wasn't much, but at least she was able to relax with out the scent of sulfur hanging in the air. She walked over to the balcony looking down, her fingers tapping lightly on the metal bar. She was on the eighth floor, over looking the city. She felt free up her, and itched to just run away. Don't look back, grab Vlad, remind him who she was and run. Away from Crowley, away from the supernatural and away from anyone who would try and separate them. For the first time in years she felt something stirring inside her. She wanted to slap down the feeling, knowing nothing good would come from it, but it was pointless. Feeling the satisfied hum running through her body, she found herself pushing herself onto the railing. The night air felt nice on her face, and she balanced easily on the small bar. Looking at the time, and realizing not many humans would be out, she shut her eyes. She let the jacket fall off her form onto the balcony, leaving her with bare feet, a white blouse and jeans. With out a second thought she was falling head first toward the ground hundreds of feet bellow. She thought she head someone yell but couldn't find it in herself to care before she was launching forward, black wings holding her up, stream lining down her back to pick up speed. She gave them a powerful flap, pushing herself up into the clouds, a rare smile gracing her lips. The cool air felt amazing on her face, and the way it ruffled through the sleek raven feather made her want to purr. She had missed this, missed the freedom flying granted her as she weaved through buildings. Her wings hadn't had any use since before she met Vlad, years before even. She found herself remembering things she rather not, like where she came from and who she really was. God willing Crowley never found out what she really was, or maybe he would mistake her for an angel. Snickering she began to dive bomb toward the water, it would be funny if he did. There were ways to take out an angel, but they wouldn't work on her. She loved her wings but when seen, they aways marked her as something she wasn't. She raced across the waters, shooting up water as she went, thinking once more about Vlad. She could go see him, it wouldn't hurt that much. It had been years and one quick visit wasn't likely to be noticed. With a satisfied hum, she turned her body, making her way back to the hotel room, only to crash right into another creature, the last thing she saw was a flurry of gold wings before she fell into the water, struggling desperately to break the surface, but unable due to her wings. She felt two hands grab her arms, yanking her out of the water. She spluttered, looking up into familiar honey eyes that were narrowed in suspicion.

"Angel. Your a god damn angel." his tone was accusing and she felt his grip loosen on her arms. Not in the mood to drown, and already pissed at the man in front of her, she tightened her grip on his arms to keep him from dropping her.

"Get your god damned facts straight. I'm no angel, but you _Loki_, have some god damn explaining to do." They were glaring at each other, waiting for one of them to break eye contact, with a sigh Loki did so, not in the mood to deal with the women in front of him.

"Fine, got a place we can talk? The cat is obviously out of the bag on this one, on both ends it appears." He gestured to her dripping wings that hung down her back, useless due to the water. She frowned, but nodded, realizing she wasn't getting out of this situation with out him.

"I have a room on west cordial street, eighth floor." With a dark hum, he picked her up bridal style, her only response was to sputter and all but kick him in an attempt to get released. Snarling he looked down at the ticked of women with a cold look,

"Behave or I swear I'll drown the both of us just to be rid of you." With that he took off toward her hotel room, his thoughts a million miles away. He had done so well at not being discovered all these years. He had hid in plan sight, all but falling from grace. Now, here was a little slip of a women, who could ruin everything. Next time he wasn't approaching someone just because they had a familiar aura, regardless of any attempt to drink ones self to death. It didn't take long before he was landing on the balcony of her room, walking into her room like he owned the place and dropping her haphazardly on the bed. She yelped falling on her side, and sat up glaring at the man in front of her.

"Ward the place, unless you want a nosy demon poking around." she said flatly, not in the mood for Crowley to come crashing in and question why she was talking with a god damn angel of all things. He raised an eyebrow at her, but began to put a few wards up as the last thing he wanted was a demon of any kind knowing his identity. By the time he turned back to her, she had retracted her wings, and sat comfortably against the pillows on the bed, exhaustion clear in her features. He felt almost sorry for the creature in front of him, feeling the sadness rolling off of her, but was still to pissed at being found out to care.

"You first girly, you crashed into me if I recall." She frowned, silence hanging in the room for a few moments before she began.

"I'm…a reaper." it was whispered, and Loki raised a single eyebrow.

"A reaper?", he questioned back, she snorted giving the angel an annoyed look.

"Ya, a reaper. An old reaper. Not sure how old, all I remember is when I decided to live life as a human, nothing before." she said in a board tone, as if discussing the weather. Loki just blinked trying to understand,

"Reapers can do that?" his voice was incredulous as he took in the women with an all new respect. She nodded running her hand through her hair,

"Ya, like an angel can fall…well a reaper can _forget_." She murmured the last word with a lost look, as if she herself was trying to figure it out. Shaking her head she continued, "Reapers don't feel emotion, well, we aren't meant to. There are a few emotions that a select few reapers feel. Annoyance, loyalty, exasperation, stuff like that we can feel. Never love, concern, hate….well hate is a grey area." she admitted lightly, locking eyes with the angel, knowing he of all people would understand. Angels _fell_ for feeling to many emotions, they fell for falling in love or becoming spiteful, and they were punished.

"At least tell me you don't have the Spanish Inquisition on your ass for choosing to live the life of a human." It was a statement, but there was a question in it as well and slight concern at remembering what happened to his siblings who fell. She graced him with a guarded smile and shook her head,

"I don't even think Death cares. Sides I'm not fully human, I have the life span of most supernatural creatures that walk the earth. That comes along with my own set of weakness as well." Loki hummed sitting down on the edge of the bed with a sigh,

"My name isn't Loki, well not originally any way. At this point I am Loki but I wasn't always." She only hummed shutting her eyes but still listening to him. "My name is Gabriel." One eye opened giving him a disbelieving look.

"As in the Archangel Gabriel?" he gave a small smirk,

"You saw the wings darling." She snorted admitting defeat on that, those were seraph wings alright, all bloody six of them. She waved her hand to tell him to go on, "I didn't fall, just ran. Ran from my brothers crap, ran from dad turning his back, ran from everything." She pushed her self off the pillows swinging her body to sit next to him,

"You didn't ask about the demon thing." she pointed out lightly, almost in a friendly manner. He looked at her, knowing she was trying to change the subject for his sake. He hummed, looking at her a bit closer. Her eyes were cast down, and she tugged lightly at a cord around her neck.

"Why are you hiding from a demon anyway? I mean, don't you kinda out class the little fucks." She looked over at him, and for the first time he saw a real smile tug at her features.

"Normally, but I was stupid enough to sign a contract with one." He turned to her with a disbelieving look,

"Why the hell would you do that?"

"You do stupid shit for love."

"…What?"

"My lover was killed." she murmured gently, "For his life to be brought back, I sold my services to a demon." Then a small smirk pulled at her lips, "A demon I might add, who has absolutely no clue what I really am." the man was silent for a moment before he snorted, a snort that became laughter moments later.

"You conned a demon." She just gave him an innocent look before she broke down laughing, the alcohol still burning through her blood stream. Gabe looked at for a few moments, taking in her pain filled eyes. He couldn't deny that he had been attracted to her back at the bar, but truthfully knowing that she was in this much agony explained the drinking.

"Trying to forget some more?" She sighed, nodding before falling back on the bed, the cord around her neck falling towards her, and Gabe could make out the small shine of a diamond.

"I hate Halloween now, used to be my favorite holiday but…now its a reminder of everything I've lost." He bit his lip, unsure of what to say but realizing he couldn't exactly do much for her. Well he could do one thing, but it was questionable and he really doubted she would go along with it. Then again, taking in her glazed over eyes still swimming with the effects of the drinks she had, maybe she would.

"I could take your mind off it." He said this with a lazy grin, his fingers trailing lightly over her thigh. She stiffened for a moment, but then something flashed in her eyes, longing.

"This is going to sound so stupid, and I want you fucking gone in the morning but…." The next sentence came out with a hint of desperation to it, "Look like him." Gabe froze, but then a sad smile tugged at his face. His body changed until she found herself drinking in the body of her old lover, the man that had stollen everything from her. Her fingers reached up to graze against his cheek and without preamble she pulled him down into a heated kiss. Gabe found himself unable to stop the women bellow him, as she explored the false body with the knowledge of an expert. Her own moans and purrs of desire were for another man, Gabe knew that, but he also really didn't care. He just drank in the women in front of him and prayed to God that he never crossed paths with her former lover, because DAMN that would be an awkward conversation. His thought process was nicely thrust aside as the women rolled them over, her eyes taking in his form hungrily. Pure love shone in her eyes; love, lust, and flashes of regret. Her fingers trailed lovingly down his stomach before stopping right above his waist. The regret became more pronounced, and she pulled away. She didn't say a word as she grabbed a jacket pulling it on. Gabe watched her with a calculating gaze, shifting back to his normal form.

"Guess you changed your mind." she didn't say anything, just kept her back toward him.

"You know what I was on my way to do?" she whispered, waiting for a response. Not getting one she turned to him, tears streaming down her face, "I was going to see him for the first time in years." Gabe stood up walking toward her until he stood just a few feet in front of her.

"What's stoping you then darlin? Look I might not fully understand what your going through, but fuck what ever demon deal you made. Go to him, make sure first off that the deal was kept. Your smart I'm sure you made it so the rat bastard you dealt with couldn't do a damn thing to your lover, but his minions can. Go, go see him. Maybe you can get some closure." She looked up at him, her eyes showing how much she wanted to run to her lover, years of anger and loss having built up until standing became a chore.

"Can you shield my aura from demons? Not for long, twenty four hours max." Gabe grinned, and put his hand on her chest before she could object and she let out a yelp of pain as he pulled back.

"Get going girly, those sigils will hide you from everything. Sadly that includes me." She blinked up at him, her eyes shining with life. She ran over to the drawer and pulled out her phone and tossing it to him.

"Come on trickster, think your gonna vanish that easily? Magic your self up a phone and add your number." She headed toward the window, but paused looking once more at the angle turned trickster.

"You know, maybe we knew each other. Like I said, I don't remember anything prior to starting my life as a human." He hummed, nodding slightly. She may have a point, but it had been years since he hid himself away and he barley remembered the time before he became a trickster.

"Might have a point, you coming back here after?" She nodded, grabbing the phone after he added his number,

"Ya, gonna have to. Crowley is a dick." she rolled her eyes at the vast understatement but gave him a small smirk. "I'm heading out now though, its not a short trip and I'm not sure where he would be right now." Gabe nodded and watched her take off out the window, vanishing into the night air with out a trace.

"Good luck Cassie…"

Holy hell, with finals approaching like a bullet I'm happy I was able to get this out. Now the idea of reapers living as humans actually came from a tarot reading I had done months ago. Also reaper wings, I kinda figure they have them if only because most reapers in lore are described as such. I'm going out on a limb and assuming that, like angel wings, they can't be seen by ordinary humans unless put out like Cas did in his big entrance. Also Gabe, he may seem a bit OOC but it won't stay that way, and no there is nothing going on between them but a building friendship now. Osiris is working on the chapters from her lover's POV, and since we are both killing ourselves during finals it might be a bit before the next one is out.


End file.
